The True Story of Sebastian Smyth
by friedriceforlife
Summary: Sebastian has lived a terrible life covered up by harsh barbs and flirtatious smirks and would do anything to keep it that way. What happens when someone finds out things may not be as perfect as it seems and is determined to help Sebastian get through it. Warnings: child abuse, child neglect, mentions of self harm, eating disorders and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sebastian lay quietly on his bed attempting to get some much needed rest. Unfortunately, this was made impossible by the racket his father was causing with his newest 'girlfriend' just two rooms over. He lived alone with his father and his mother lived in Paris. He had lived with his mother for 2 years and while the food and nightlife was great and he had gotten sick of the way his mother pretended he wasn't even there and her douche boyfriends. It had been the last straw when her newest boyfriend had raped him and his mother had refused to believe him when she told her.

Of course coming back to his father hadn't really helped him much at all. He was still ignored and when he wasn't being completely disregarded he was being beaten by his senselessly drunk father.

Sebastian winced as a thud was heard from his father's room followed by a high pitched airy giggle and deep sexual moan. God, as much as he hated hearing sex through the walls he hoped she stayed all night so there was no chance of him waking up in the middle of the night while drunk and coming in here to hurt him.

He would run away if he thought he could make it but he knew that his father had connections and he wouldn't even make it two towns over before they caught up with him and he wasn't prepared to have to go back to his father's anger after doing something so extreme. He was actually worried we would end up dead in some dark alley way in the bad part of town if that ever happened.

More moans echoed through the house causing Sebastian to let out a soft moan of frustration. The lanky Warbler crossed the room to grab earplugs and his phone. He put the plugs in and turned up the music as loud as he dared if he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was listening to. Even though his father and the woman would never hear over the sounds they were making he didn't want to have a repeat of one time he did hear music coming from Sebastian's room while he was with a new woman and Sebastian had to call in sick for a week afterword because he couldn't even walk let alone dance in Warbler's practice or play lacrosse.

The reason he stayed here instead of going back to France was that his Father was greatly homophobic so there was no chance of him forcing Sebastian into anything sexual and that school was much better here in Ohio.

Dalton was a godsend to many of the boys that went there for its strict no bullying policy and Sebastian was no different. In Paris he had been bullied terribly and even if his mother couldn't care enough about his existence to be mad enough to beat him herself and sometimes her boyfriends weren't half bad and didn't beat him he always got more than enough of that at whatever school he went to.

It made him boil in rage at the treatment that Kurt had gotten after one measly not-even-real death threat. He never had and never would get the support and care that Kurt had after the countless death threats he had received daily and the number of times they had attempted to carry out their plans.

This isn't saying that the people in Paris were homophobic or even that all the kids his age were. It just meant he had the worst of luck in getting into that one school and that his precious mother hadn't cared enough to switch him to a new school- for the two whole years he had lived with her.

This was one of the many reasons that he had taken a particular dislike to Kurt and his face, especially after hearing people talk about how _hard_ it was for him and how they should show him more _sympathy_. It had disgusted him, though truly it more hurt that no one talked about him like that.

That had why he had thrown the slushy at Kurt in the first place but he had never meant to hurt anyone, not even Kurt really. He had put rock salt in the drink because he thought it would make it stain his clothes better. Someone getting hurt like Blain had was never the plan and he had nearly drowned in guilt at the pain he had unintentionally caused.

His behavior and snarky attitude was most definitely a defense mechanism, even though Sebastian would only admit this to himself and even then only in his head. He had just thought that maybe if he didn't let anyone in it would be harder for people to hurt him.

Of course his brilliant plan had led to no one liking him and having no friends, even among the Warblers. His lack of friends didn't bother him at first, he had just been happy to have a place where he wasn't hurt constantly. But now he did regret his choice of acting like this and he also suffered knowing that some of the snark was just was who he was. It made him think that he would never be liked let alone loved.

Sebastian sniffed softly as he let himself have a rare moment of self-pity as he remembered that he had never, ever been told by anyone that they loved him. It was a small thing in the scheme of things and Sebastian knew that he didn't need someone's hallow words and promises to go far in life but sometimes he just yearned for someone to tell that he was amazing and important and that they loved him.

Sebastian wrapped his blanket around himself just a little bit tighter as he thought of the depressing thoughts. His arm itched persistently telling him to get up and cut him arm but he wouldn't do it. He had worked hard to break his habit and one night one self-pity wasn't going to break his three week long streak since the last time he had slipped up.

Another reason that Dalton was great was the blazers that were worn all the time. Now to some people it may be the worst part of the school but Sebastian had quickly learned that it was very useful when covering up not only cuts but bruises that his Father had given him.

The Warbler flinched as a loud curse was heard from the other room. Oh God, everything was alright, no need to worry. Everything was alright. He softly rocked himself back and forth to the beat of his calming music for a good five minutes not calming down until he was sure his drunk Father wouldn't come barging in his room the next second. He calmed down and blinked tears out of his eyes.

Why, why did he have to live like this? Sure he could be a bit of an asshole but he didn't wish what he was going through on anyone. Not even his mother and father after all that they did to him. Regardless of what others might think he actually was a very forgiving person after all the practice saying sorry to his parents over the years for things that weren't his fault.

Another surprising fact was that Sebastian didn't sleep around like people thought he did. Everyone assumed that an out and proud in-your-face gay that went to bars using fake ids and made sexual comments must be sleeping around. And while it was a reasonable assumption, he'd give them that, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt just as bad when a careless comment was made.

In fact, the farthest Sebastian had gone sexually with anyone willingly was a blowjob and even then it was with someone that he really cared about, the only boyfriend he ever had that lasted for more than a week.

His name had been Taylor so his dad had thought he had met up with a nice girl in Paris and straightened out. Of course that had been until he went looking for Taylor on Facebook and realized she was a he. But still the fact that his Father had in an indirect way had said he was proud, without saying it in so many words of course, had made Sebastian so happy.

But even with his father disapproving after the first three weeks (he had been stalking Sebastian on Facebook and jumped on him with questions the moment he changed his status) he had honestly loved Taylor and his Father had been an ocean way so it didn't quite seem to matter at the time. Unfortunately, three months into their relationship Taylor had been hit by a drunk driver while driving home from Sebastian's and had died on impact. That was the longest relationship Sebastian had ever had and he had been drowning in depression for months after.

The truth of the matter was that Sebastian had a ton a problems including a neglecting mother, an abusive Father, a dead boyfriend, issues with cutting and let's not even mention his borderline anorexic behavior that erupts when he's nervous.

It wasn't like he did it on purpose, sometimes Sebastian just didn't want to eat or felt like he couldn't eat because the only thing that was good about him was his looks and he needed that to be absolutely perfect.

Yes, Sebastian knew he had problems and he tried to help himself and do all sorts of online phycology sessions and stuff but nothing helped. It was hard work showing up to school every day and be someone he wasn't but he was willing to do it if it meant no one ever found out just how screwed up he really was. He would do anything to hide it and keep up the appearance of everything being okay.

Sebastian took out his earplugs as the noise in the next room quieted down and his Father was most likely settling down to go to sleep. You would think that he would be more careful with who he let in the house while he was asleep if he is a state attorney. After all he had plenty of enemies because he sent their buddy to jail or tried to send them to jail but instead he seems to not even care.

While it seemed wrong sometimes Sebastian wished that one of the ladies would be an assassin and they would kill his Father and himself. It wasn't that he even was wishing for his Father's death but that he just wished that his own could end without him writing a tragic suicide note that explained everything.

But unfortunately he knew he couldn't leave this world with no one knowing his story, there just seemed to be something wrong about the thought of no one ever knowing. Of course, he still was terrified of his Father and of being put in an asylum and many other not at all insane reasons as to why he couldn't just tell someone.

Besides who would he tell it's not like he had many friends around here, or anywhere. None of the Warblers cared and the New Directions hatted his guts. He had formed a perfect prison for himself where if he did suddenly decide he couldn't take it anymore and told someone there was a good chance they would just say he was seeking attention and dismiss him out of hand.

Sebastian was glad no one from either Glee club would never know, either club knowing would just end up with a lot of legal problems and a very angry Mr. Smyth at the end of the day.

Yes, glad, he told himself. He really didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want to be saved and brought out of the sick cycle that was destroying him a little more every day. No he was fine and this was the way it was meant to be.

 **AN/ There will be more soon (hopefully) and this isn't planned to be just a one shot.**

 **Tell me what you think and as always, please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine and neither are the songs in this chapter.

 **Chapter Two**

Sebastian got up out of his desk and practically raced towards the door as the bell rang signaling the end of his last class. Now all he had to do was make it through the Warbler's meeting and he would be home free.

As he entered the meeting room he was met with the entire club sitting down staring at him.

"What is it guys? Do I have a hickey?" asked Sebastian with a usual smirk on his face.

Trent stood up and walked closer to Sebastian sighing, "A lot of us feel that we have been practicing too hard for Regionals and while they are important we just want to do something different every once in a while. So we got together and prepared a different meeting for today."

"Cool, let's see what you have planned." Answered Sebastian causing many of the Warblers to release sighs of relief that they hadn't angered their captain. This caused a feeling of sadness in Sebastian that they hadn't come to him with their thoughts but had created a whole new lesson and met secretly before showing him what they had planned.

"Well we just wanted to sing some songs so we all picked out two songs and put them in this hat. Everyone gets to choose a song and preform it in front of everyone. There is no winners or anything just people singing random songs." Said Trent smiling now that his plans hadn't been shot down and reaching for a hat with the songs in it.

Nick decided to go first and got Immortals by Fall Out Boy. He walked up to the microphone that they had set up in the middle of the room and started to sing.

 _They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again every day.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)

Everyone clapped as Nick sat down and Jeff got the hat. Jeff smiled as he reached into the hat and smiled as he pulled put Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. He also performed his song playfully and soon everyone but Sebastian had sung a song.

Sebastian reluctantly pulled the hat closer and reached his hand in. He pulled out Fireflies by Owl City and smirked, he loved this song. Sebastian got up ignoring the pain it brought from a beating he had received on Saturday. He made his way to the mic and started to sing.

 _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

[2x]  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Sebastian poured his soul into the music and just sung his heart out, trapped in his own little world. If there was one thing that he loved in this life it was music and some days it was the only reason he kept living.

He looked up as he finished his performance and everyone staring at him like they had never even seen him before. The Warbler Captain even saw two of the teens discretely whipping their eyes.

They then burst into applause and stood up enthusiastically. "That is why Sebastian is Captain." Said Trent. There were multiple nods of agreement and Sebastian felt a warm glow fill his heart. Yeah, this was why he kept living.

"Well while this break was nice we have to be on our top game for regionals so practice for our meeting tomorrow. That is if you want us all to be as awesome as I am." Answered Sebastian with his signature smirk and a feeling of accomplishment.

Sebastian left the building with a much better feeling then when he had come to school that morning. It was rare but sometimes Glee club just picked up his spirits like that. He decided to drive out to Lima and go to the Lima Bean like he did most afternoons.

He was there a suspicious amount of time but he didn't really want to go home or stay at school so this was one of the only places he could go and hang out by himself without looking like a loser.

That was one of the reasons that Kurt's off handed remark about him living there had hurt so much, not that he would ever let it show. Not because it was particularly cruel but because it was almost true.

Sebastian groaned as he arrived at the small like coffee shop and he realized he would have to get out of the car. While he had escaped his Father's wrath on Sunday night that did not mean he had on Saturday and he thought he had at least one bruised rib. He was used to being in pain but that didn't mean he had to like it. On top of that while he took pain killers in the morning there was this annoying stage at the end of the day where they had worn off but he couldn't take any more yet and right now he was definitely feeling that.

Regardless he climbed out of his car with a grunt and walked into the Lima Bean. He turned his normal walk into a self-confident almost swagger-like walk as he spotted Kurt and Blain talking over a cup of coffee at one of the tables in the corner.

He walked straight up to the counter because there was no line and ordered his normal coffee. He them marched over to an empty table and sat himself down with a barely audible sigh of relief.

He hoped that the duo in the corner wouldn't spot him but it seemed his luck wasn't holding and he was quickly seen. Blain turned and saw him first and Sebastian slipped into character by simply smirking at him and completely ignoring Kurt's persistent death glares.

He turned back to his coffee and continued to milk the drink in front of him.

He ignored the two because he really didn't feel in the mood to antagonize more people today and that was what he was going to end up having to do if they talked. Therefore, he was surprised when Blaine got up and started to walk towards him quickly followed by Kurt getting up with an upset look on his face.

Blaine walked over looking slightly unsure of himself as he and Kurt arrived at Sebastian's table. Sebastian made a big show of raising his head with a dramatic sign to look at the couple, "Is there a reason two ignoramus hobbling morons are standing in front of me and making me sick with the disgusting smell of public school that just rolls off of you in waves."

Blaine only seemed angry at the rude introduction and opened his mouth to answer, "I came over here because I was wondering if we could have a truce with the Warblers with Regionals coming up so we can both focus on being our best instead of being at each other's throats but I see that isn't going to happen. I should have listened to Kurt when he told me I shouldn't even bother coming over here."

"Well unless you're going to give me the long awaited news of you and gay face breaking up I suggest you get out of my face and take the incriminating odor of prude with you." Retorted Sebastian who was annoyed that his good mood had been ruined.

Kurt shook his head in disapproval before a small look of something unreadable passed over his face and he responded in a confused tone, "Is that a bruise on your neck?"

"No I just randomly painted a purple spot on my neck. Yes it is a bruise." Responded Sebastian sarcastically while feeling uncomfortable that it was being remarked upon. No one ever noticed his bruises.

"Oh. Umm… are you okay?" asked Blaine in a soft tone. Of course the hobbit was nice now that Sebastian may be hurt. He had the conscious of a mother hen at the best of times.

The Warbler Captain rolled his eyes and easily responded, "Yes it's from lacrosse practice, I got hit with a stick. Now didn't I tell you to walk your incredibly tight asses from my general vicinity?"

"Blaine was just trying to be nice, no need to be just a jackass about it." Responded Kurt coolly as the two walked out of the shop leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts.

God it didn't mean anything that someone had noticed something did it? Sebastian was careful and tried so hard to block his face from being hit when his dad was too drunk to care but on Saturday his Father had picked him up by his neck and had almost strangled him. The revelation that the bruises would obviously not be from a lacrosse stick and may even be recognizable as hands made Sebastian straighten involuntarily.

What if Kurt had seen that? No, he would have said something right. Right? Sometimes keeping this whole thing under wraps was more trouble than it was worth. It was moments like this that just made Sebastian want to tell someone and fuck the consequences. But he knew he would regret it the moment it had passed his lips and that there would be no going back from that.

Of course, not only was there that but there was the terrible truth that with his history people may just think he was lying to get attention or something equally twisted and tell his Father what he had said in hopes he would solve the problem. If that ever happened the problem that was Sebastian's existence would be solved when his Father inevitably killed him.

Sebastian took another sip of his coffee and could only think one thing. I really need alcohol right now.

 **Thanks for reading and please review (I really don't get many of those... it will make my day)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Hi! Before you read the chapters I just have a couple things to say.**

 **I'm not sure if I said Sebastian has a dorm at Dalton or not but he sleeps at home in this Chapter so... even if I said he did we're just going to pretend he doesn't, ok?**

 **Thanks a ton for reading my story and a special Thanks to StyxxandBethany for reviewing to not only one but both of my Chapters so far! She (or He) was the only one to do that except for a Guest who I'm not sure if it was the same person or not. In fact she was the only non Guest to review so far and it really means a lot!**

 **Chapter Three**

Sebastian was currently chugging alcohol at the bar at Scandals. It was a Monday night so there wasn't much of a crowd but it also meant that there was a very slim chance of Sebastian seeing anyone else from High School. This was good because he really wasn't in the mood to talk about why he was there drinking like he was a dying man and alcohol was the only thing that could save him.

He just needed to forget that someone had seen a mark, Kirk had seen a mark. Sure people had seen stuff before but he had always had reasonable explanations ready that Sebastian himself would believe if someone told them to him.

The explanation he had given Kurt did NOT match the injury he had and it was really gnawing at him that he could know something was wrong. Even though Kurt disliked him greatly both he and Blaine had shown concern once they thought he was injured so they may not hate him as much as he thought.

Sebastian knew he had to do something mean, really mean, in order to make sure they didn't start thinking of him as a victim. The Warbler captain knew from experience that people found it harder to think that someone might have once been prey if they portray themselves as a predator.

Sebastian waved over the barista for another beer and got thinking on what is was he needed to do. It had to damage the New Directions as a whole if he didn't want it to be out of character from what they would suspect and it shouldn't injure Blaine again because apparently he really wanted Blaine in his bed and his conscious wouldn't let him hurt the gel abusing teen twice.

It should be someone crucial to the team so either that Racheal girl or her boyfriend Finn because they both were leads. He had his targets now all he had to do was think up something to hurt them with.

Before Sebastian could plan anymore an older man that must have been in his forties or fifties sat down next to him. The man stunk and was rather ugly to put it lightly was not so subtly mentally undressing Sebastian as his beady eyes slowly moved up and down on his figure.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Asked the man with a stupid smirk on his face. Sebastian glanced at his beer and was surprised that he had drunken almost his entire second bottle.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't know why men like you even bother coming out here." Quipped Sebastian.

"What is that supposed to mean." Responded the man angrily.

"It means that you're an old and ugly man that should really just go back in the closet and spare the rest of us from having to tolerate your rancid presence." Answered Sebastian. He was angry that he had to deal with men like this on a normal day but with what had happened in the Liam Bean earlier he really wasn't in the mood. Sebastian got up to leave the bar and walked towards the door, pissed that his plans to get black out drunk had been foiled.

The teen had just walked outside when he felt a tight hand grip his upper arm painfully and drag him towards the alleyway right next to the seedy gay bar.

Sebastian looked up to see the man he had just insulted with an infuriated look on his face. The Warbler struggled but it was no use as the man was much bigger than him and stronger too.

"Stupid kid thinking you could deny me what I need." Whispered the older man in an alcohol covered breath right into Sebastian's ear making him gag in disgust. "I need a good fuck and you're gonna give it to me, understood." He continued as he brought a rope out of his pocket and secured Sebastian's hands behind his back.

All Sebastian could think past the shock that the man actually had a rope and was prepared for this sort of thing was that he was going to be raped, again. The one thing that he knew he could avoid living with his Father and it is happening in a dark dirty alleyway next to a stupid bar just because he'd wanted some alcohol and he had his own luck.

The obviously drunk man fumbled with his zipper and pushed down his pants to reveal his small yet painfully erect cock. Sebastian attempted to escape one last time as the capture's hands started to make their way to Sebastian's own zipper.

The teen bolted for it and bit the man's hands away at the same time distracting him long enough for Sebastian to start running to his car while attempting to undo the clumsy tying job behind his back. He made it to his car just as the rope fell away from he hands and he jumped in quickly.

Sebastian speed away in his car leaving behind a frustrated would be rapist in the parking lot. He drove dangerously back to his home and it was a miracle he wasn't arrested, despite the late hour, for his disregard of the driving laws while getting home.

Sebastian didn't calm down until he was on his street because he knew his neighbors would be suspicious if he went flying by like a maniac and woke them all up in the middle of the night. If there was one thing he had trained himself to do even in his panicked state of mind was to protect his secrets.

The lacrosse player carefully parked the car and unlocked the front door. He snuck inside while attempting to make it to his room without alerting his Father.

Unfortunately, his luck didn't hold out and his Father was standing right in front of the stairs. Sebastian was about to walk away as quickly as possible but his Father spotted him before he had the chance.

"Just what were you doing out this late at night young man." Started his Father as he advanced towards the frozen teen.

"I… uh..." Said Sebastian as he was frozen in fear of his Father. He would always start out being calm then he would start to insult his Son and then he would physically attack him. Despite knowing what was going to happen he was frightened to death whenever he did anything that upset his Father.

"You were probably out whoring yourself out to anything with a cock. You disgusting little fag!" shouted Mr. Smyth as he stood right in front of Sebastian, "My son will not be a gross little cuck sucker. You are not my son. You are a bastard that doesn't deserve to lick the bottom of my shoe. Isn't that right? Huh?"

"Yes sir." Answered Sebastian in a scared, soft voice. He knew what was coming next.

SMACK! Sebastian's Father whipped his hand across the teens check causing a loud crack to echo around the spacious area at the bottom of the stairs.

Sebastian didn't even make a sound despite the burning of his check and how flaming red it now was, he was used to dealing with much worse pain.

Mr. Smyth punched his son in the stomach causing him to kneel over in pain while he caught his momentarily vacant breath. He then roughly grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and pushed him to the ground so he was laying on his back. The cruel man brought his foot down harshly onto the teen's ribs three times before another loud crack filled the area and Sebastian finally howled out in pain.

Sebastian was pretty sure that his Father had broken one of his already bruised ribs. It wouldn't be the first time and the Warbler was reasonably certain it wouldn't be the last. This didn't mean that the pain that was the product of such a brake was any more bearable and the teen felt his eyes mist up and he struggled to stop them from falling, something only achieved by pure willpower.

It scared the boy to death that one day his Father may puncture a lung and just leave him alone to die all alone in the middle of the night. There was so much he still wanted to do with his life and he didn't want to pass away without ever being loved.

The lawyer spit in Sebastian's face and said to him in a harsh and unloving voice, "You're just a freak that doesn't deserve love. By God, I don't even think you're human." The angry man marched away leaving the injured teen all by himself at the bottom of the stairs.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. As much pain as he was in he knew it could have been a lot worse and was glad his Father hadn't done too much damage.

The teen started to move but stopped as he sat up gasping for air as his broken rib sent terrible pain rippling through his body. A whimper escaped Sebastian's lips as he slowly and tenderly stood up and stumbled to the stair case where he put most of his weight on the stair rail.

The Warbler Captain carefully made his way up the stairs as he hunched over in pain and keep on arm over his ribs in a unsuccessful attempt to spare himself more pain by keeping his torso as still as possible.

Sebastian finally reached the top of the stairs gasping for breath and with tears streaming down his face. He stumbled down the hallway to his room and shut the door, making an effort to not slam it even in his pained state as he knew his Father would come back and do worse if he heard loud noises. Mr. Smyth preferred to be either pounding his son into his 'rightful place' or not hearing from him at all.

Sebastian grabbed the first aid kit that was right next to his door for this very reason and took off his shirt as carefully as he possibly could. He still jarred his ribs a little and another small whimper came from the teen.

After his shirt was off he opened the red kit and took out some bandages. Sebastian first felt his ribs and felt relief at the fact that the rib was still pretty much in the same place it was supposed to be and Sebastian wouldn't have to try and put it back in place by himself.

He then managed to wrap the bandage around his torso tightly and secure it in place despite the pain it caused him. The teen knew from experience that it was better to just work through the pain and bandage himself up then ignore the pain because it would just cause him more problems latter.

Sebastian closed the kit and put it away before walking as quickly as he could to the bathroom. There he opened the cabinet above the toilet and grabbed the painkillers. He quickly popped two pills before putting them back in their place, anxious for the relief to start.

The razor that Sebastian kept in his bathroom lay in a tempting manner next to the painkillers he had just put down.

God, he had just had such a bad day and he wanted the small respite so badly. Before he even realized what he was doing he had grabbed the knife off the shelf in the cabinet and was holding it against his scarred arm. He had already discarded his shirt as he bandaged his ribs and it would just be so easy to slice…

The next thing he knew Sebastian was already cutting through his arm and red blood was flowing down his arms. His hand quacked slightly as he made a second cut right next to the first, close to his left elbow.

He then stopped and put the razor down as he watched, fascinated as the blood made its way down his arm and dripping into the sink he was standing over. Breaking free of the trance-like state he was in the boy turned on the sink to wash away the blood as it fell.

Next, the knife was placed under the running water and as soon as it was clean it was placed in the cabinet with Sebastian's right and uncut arm before the cabinet door was quickly shut. Sebastian turned back to his arm and watched as it continued to bleed.

He didn't make any attempt to stop it but just stared and concentrated on the sharp stinging of is arms rather than the harsh banging pain of his ribs. The type of pain that radiated from his arms was good, not the terrible type that was distributed by his Father.

Before he got light headed with blood lose, as Sebastian knew he would soon if he didn't do something he opened the cabinet again and grabbed the second roll of bandaged he kept in his room, being sure not to look at the razor before shutting the door.

Sebastian wrapped his arm before placing the unused bandages on the counter next to the sink. He wasn't going to risk another chance at being tempted by the razor when he opened the cabinet.

The teen shuffled back into his room and sat down on his bed, mindful of his ribs and the pain they were still causing him. He silently wondered how such a plain day could have taken such twists and turns. It started out being boring and regular but Warbler practice had really lifted his spirits and left him in a much better mood.

He wished that Glee club was always like that. Unfortunately, he knew that it would be completely out of character for him to do something like that. Sebastian knew that if he ever wanted to pick up acting he would most likely be amazing at it with the fact that he was acting all the time. It was as if the whole world was a stage and he had to be the best actor he could ever possibly be in order to convince everyone his act was real.

Then he had run into the ever so cutely nick-named Klaine and Kurt had seen an injury that had been inflicted by his Father. That in its self was enough to thoroughly ruin his good mood. The fact that Sebastian had given an excuse that didn't match the wound and he was completely unsure as to whether or not Kurt had picked up on that was absolutely devastating. Sebastian had been acting on this huge stage of life for so long he couldn't believe he had slipped up. The likelihood of that happening was less than the New Direction's Rachel Berry forgetting the lyrics to a song she'd known since she was old enough to sing. Possible but just about as common as aliens legitimately landing on Earth, hoaxes not counting.

Then, as if his day hadn't been bad enough already from that one incident he had the unluckiness to almost be raped in a dark alleyway when he had just wanted to get a drink.

As if the universe was laughing at him for thinking that was the worst that could happen that afternoon, he had been caught coming back in by his Father and then he had broken a rib. And on top of that pile crap he had relapsed and broken his three weeks without even touching his razor. Now he was back to zero days without cutting and he really wanted to stop so bad that it just hurt to even think about that.

His mind wondered its way back to the subject of making no one suspected something was wrong. It had just happened recently with Klaine and with all that was going on he wouldn't be surprised if one of the Warblers thought something was wrong as well.

While he had been at Scandals he had narrowed down his victims to either Rachel or Finn. Thinking of the best way to humiliate them and stop them from winning all could think of was something sexual. In fact, a few photo shopped pictures and well placed threats and Regionals was theirs.

After the only good thing all day being the Warblers he felt that he owed it to them for his diversion tactic to benefit them and this was the perfect way of hitting two birds with one stone.

The pictures should be of Finn because it would definitely be easier to find a shirtless picture of the boy and it would be much easier to just do a small penis picture then find some odd sexual deformity to Photoshop onto Rachel.

But Rachel was the one that he didn't want to sing because she was unquestionably the more talented of the two so the threat should be that she had to drop out and if she didn't then the humiliating pictures would go all over the internet.

He would never be able to bring himself to actually destroy someone like that so it would be an empty threat but no one knew that, certainly not the New Directions. They would be convinced from the minute that they heard the threat let alone saw the sample pictures he would send them.

It was the perfect plan; it would whip Kurt and Blaine clean of any thoughts that he was a victim in anyway and any one was hurting him, it would secure the Warblers a victory and it would keep him with a relatively clean conscious because he never actually ruined someone's life.

With all that settled and Sebastian resolving to start on the photo shopped pictures tomorrow the teen lay there on his bed calmly waiting for the pain killers to kick in and give him relief from the merciless pain he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: it isn't mine!

 **An/ Hey everyone! So first I want to say sorry this Chapter is so short. It just kind of seemed like a good place to stop so yeah... There is no second but enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

Sebastian was driving to Dalton for another terribly boring day of classes. It would be just like every other day; learn stuff he already knew, work the Warblers to death over Regionals, go over plays they'd never actually use in lacrosse, go to the Lima Bean for overpriced coffee, possibly run into some New Directions and then get beat up by his Father. Just a perfectly, horribly boring day.

As he drove along a car on his left went zooming by, completely ignoring the speed limit. 'Moron. Driving like that he's going to get himself killed.' Thought Sebastian in disbelief. He would never drive like that in broad daylight with so many cars around. Then again he had driven like a maniac last night. But it wasn't like there were other people around then the teen justified weakly.

The Warbler Captain calmly stopped at the red light at the intersection and waited his turn. The light turned green after a second and Sebastian put his foot on the gas and went about his way to school. Suddenly, the teen saw something coming straight at him on his left side.

Sebastian swerved violently to avoid whatever was coming his way but it seemed he didn't react fast enough as the other car plowed right into him.

Pain exploded throughout Sebastian's body as the car spun out of control. The teen felt so heavy and so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe when he woke up everything would be better and it wouldn't hurt so much. Darkness slowly welcomed him into a large endless abys.

 **LINE BREAK**

When Sebastian woke it was to a blindingly white light and the sound of beeping machines. The light shone right in his eyes causing the teen to close them immediately. He could figure out he was in the hospital but he didn't quite remember why.

Had his Father gone too far and now he was here and then told everyone he had been jumped or something? Then he remembered, the car that had plowed into him and the unbearable pain that had been worse than anything his Father had ever done. He had been in a car accident.

Sebastian attempted to brave the terrible light once more as he opened his eyes again.

"Guys I think he's waking up." Said a voice of a teenaged boy.

"We have to call the nurse." Answered another voice sounding worried.

"I'll go get her." Was yet another voice's response that was quickly followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and an opening door.

"Hey Sebastian wake up. You there buddy?" Oh my God, why did they keep talking? He just wanted to go back to sleep.

The Warbler Captain tried to make his displeasure known but all that came out was a deep moan. Suddenly more footsteps were heard and then someone was touching him. His left eye was pried open and a bright light from a flashlight shone in it.

"Sebastian you are at Ohio State University Wexner Medical Center in Columbus. You had a bad car accident and are now in the hospital. Can you hear me?" This was definitely a women, most likely the nurse voice three had gone to get.

"Sebastian I need you to acknowledge that you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" the nurse persisted as she took his hand. The teen realized that she wasn't giving up anytime soon and let out a soft grunt while softly squeezing the woman's hand. "Good. Now can you open your eyes Sebastian? It is important that you wake up."

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open before he once again snapped them shut. It was just too bright. He heard the nurse mutter something to another person and the light behind his eyelids seemed to dim slightly.

"Can you try to open your eye's now Sebastian? We turned down the lights so it won't be so bright.

With tremendous effort the boy forced open his eyes one more time. He blinked dumbly as he saw not only the nurse standing above him but four of his fellow Warblers.

"Hey Sebastian you feeling alright?" Asked Nick and he held hands with Jeff.

"We all have been visiting but only four people are allowed in at a time so the rest of the Warblers are outside." Said Thad.

Sebastian attempted to answer but instead a croak came out. The nurse helped him sit up against some pillows and the fourth person in the room, Trent, quickly handed him an already opened bottle of water. The water was quickly drunken before Sebastian made an attempt to talk again, "What are you guys doing here?" asked the boy in a confused voice.

The present Warblers seemed taken aback by his question and shared a meaningful look with one another before Jeff answered in an uncharacteristically serious way, "Well you're hurt and we wanted to make sure that you were okay." The others nodded as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all Sebastian said to that as he awkwardly sifted in the hospital bed.

"You've been out for two days. That bastard really did a number on you." Said Nick.

This caused Sebastian's head to snap up for two reasons. One: Nick had sworn, Nick never swears. Two: He had been unconscious for two whole days! "Um… was my Father called?" Asked Sebastian. This was more directed at the nurse who had been changing his IV bag as they talked.

"Yes, he was notified that you were hospitalized." Was all the nurse said as she left the room.

"Oh." Said Sebastian for the second time during their conversation.

"So." Responded Trent, just as awkward as the injured teen, "The teachers said not to worry about missing work and to concentrate on getting better."

"Thanks." Answered Sebastian. This was just so awkward. It wasn't that the five boys never talked it was more the fact that they never talked outside of discussing Warblers or class. That and the Warbler Captain's beaten up appearance really threw them. It was unusual to see him so vulnerable and frankly, it was unsettling.

"Are you in pain?" asked Thad to break the silence.

"A little. I figure I'm pretty doped up on pain killers right now so…" trailed off Sebastian. Another awkward silence settled over the boys until Sebastian, surprisingly, talked first, "Did my Father come by?"

"Well we didn't see him but he could have come during school hours." Answered Trent.

"Oh!" said Jeff suddenly causing the others to look at him. A blush stained the blonde's checks as he became the center of attention. "I was just thinking that your dad knows you're in the hospital but he probably doesn't know that you woke up. So, do you want to use my phone to call him?"

Sebastian knew it would look odd if he said no so he took the phone offered with a small, "Thank you." And dialed his Father's cell.

Sebastian waited tensely as he heard the phone ringing. After three rings the phone was picked up.

"Hello, you have reached the phone of Adam Smyth. How may I help you?"

"Hello Father. You may have heard that I was in the hospital after a car accident. I just wanted to let you know that I have woken up."

There was a brief period of silence before Mr. Smyth spoke up again, "That all."

"Yes." Answered Sebastian nervously.

"You getting out of the hospital soon."

"I don't know."

"Well hurry up and get out of there before you waste anymore of my money." Answered the lawyer.

"Yes Father." Said Sebastian as he heard his Father hang up without even saying good bye.

The injured Warbler wordlessly handed the phone back to Jeff and leaned back against the pillows. The others were shocked at how formal Sebastian had been with his Father and couldn't imagine being that cold with their parents, especially after they had just woken up in the hospital.

Trent looked at how exhausted the other Warbler seemed to be and spoke up. "Well you seem rather tired so we'll just leave you to sleep."

The four visitors got up and softly wished Sebastian good luck recovering and that they hoped he would be back at Warbler practice soon. Sebastian didn't want to sleep though. He wanted to know how bad the damage that he had sustained was. Unfortunately, the nurse had already left and so he couldn't ask her.

He was desperate to know if they found evidence of his abuse. It had been nagging at the edges of his thought since he woke up but only now that he has alone did he allow himself to truly dwell on it.

He had scars covering his back and most of his body and several injures that hadn't come from the accident to worry about. Most of the injures would just have been assumed to have happened in the accident but his scars would be a bit harder to explain away.

That wasn't even thinking about the cuts and scars on his arms. It was also worrying that his torso had already been wrapped in bandages and they may question that.

It was obvious that they knew about the cuts by the new bandage covering the damage he had done to himself last night. The real question was if they knew what they had come from.

The car had come from his left side and the cuts were on his left arm so they may assume that they had just occurred then. But he also had scars covering both his arms.

Whether or not they knew that the cuts were from himself or just saw the scars it was highly likely they knew about his bad habit. They would most likely call his Father or send him to a stupid therapist that didn't know anything.

Sebastian had been fine on his own this far and he didn't need anyone else's help. He wasn't delusional enough to think that he could stop at any time if he wanted to but he was trying.

He had also never actually talked to a therapist but he had tried all the tricks that he could find online and none of them helped so what new things could they offer.

Sebastian really didn't want to sleep but he was definitely tired and he felt his eyelids growing heavy. Sebastian's eye's slid closed and it wasn't long before the teen lost his battle for consciousness. The darkness welcomed the teen yet again.

 **An/ Thanks for reading and please review! Also if you see any spelling mistakes feel free to review or PM them to me as I recently had it pointed out to me that I need a beta... thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Sebastian would have much more backstory and screen time

 **AN/ Hello again! So sorry in advance for any OOC in this chapter and I hope you enjoy what I wrote!**

 **Chapter Five**

The next time the teen woke up there was no visitors in the room with him. There was, however, a doctor. The man looked to be in his mid- forties with light brown hair and a lean figure. He was wearing the typical doctor uniform of a white shirt with a blue tie and black slacks under a white lab coat.

The man looked up from the clipboard he had been writing on and smiled as he saw Sebastian groggily looking back at him. The doctor sat down and placed the clipboard in its place at the end of the hospital bed.

"Hello Mr. Smyth. I'm Dr. Valerio and I'm your doctor for your stay here in Ohio State University Wexner Medical Center. You had quite the accident three days ago and most of the time since you've been asleep." Greeted the Doctor.

"Uh, yeah." Answered Sebastian. He was unsure of how to go about asking how bad the damage was now that he had someone right in front of him that knew the answer.

Dr. Valerio chuckled warmly at his not so eloquent response, "I'm sure you're wondering exactly how you are injured and how bad it is so why don't I just give you the run down."

The Doctor reached for the clipboard he had put down earlier and was completely oblivious to the relief he had granted the teen in front of him. "You have several broken ribs on your left side where the impact occurred and oddly enough one on the right. In addition to that your left shoulder blade was fractured and you have many lacerations and bruises throughout your body. You were extremely lucky that you survived such a direct hit to the driver's side Mr. Smyth."

Sebastian wasn't sure whether to be happy that he had more broken ribs to cover up the one he already had or devastated to hear that he had almost died. The Warblers conflicting emotions only momentarily showed on his face before he schooled himself into the mask of horror that one would expect his to have.

The doctor seemed rather grim as he opened his mouth once again, "The shoulder will take an average of six weeks to heal in a sling and broken ribs normally take one to two months without farther complications."

"Farther complications?" Asked Sebastian cautiously.

"When you came into the hospital your ribs were severely broken causing bits of your bone to travel into your arteries and heart from the force of the impact. We had to do an emergency surgery the moment you arrived."

Sebastian gapped at Dr. Valerio thinking that maybe he should have told him this first! It's not like he almost died because of it or anything.

"We managed to extract the pieces of bone without too much trouble and your ribs are being held together by metal pins. If you have any problems with your heart including but not limited to heartburn or quickness of breath please notify us immediately so we can make sure nothing is wrong." The doctor paused to take a breath before continuing slowly and cautiously. "There is one other thing that concerned us Mr. Smyth."

Sebastian held his breath this was it, they were going to mention something to do with his abuse or the cuts on his arms. The teen only just managed to keep the internal panic he was feeling from his face. A mask of ignorant curiosity fell perfectly into place as he awaited the doctor's next words.

"It was the cuts and scars on your arms. You see, we have a reason to believe that this was the result of self-harm." Dr. Valerio finished hesitantly.

Faux shock filled Sebastian's face as if he couldn't believe what was being said, "What! You… you think I'm hurting myself! Why I do something like that?" Responded Sebastian in flawless character.

"Well you had fresh cuts on your left arm next to your elbow that was already bandaged and several scars covering your arms already." Said the doctor patiently.

"I accidentally cut myself on some old ice skates when I was going through the closet the day before the accident. They weren't even mine." Answered Sebastian. The last part was mumbled almost to himself as if he was still upset about it and didn't mean for anyone else to hear.

"And what about the scars?" Asked Dr. Valerio.

"That was actually from an accident from a couple years ago when I was in Paris with my mom. We were at an Amusement Park and they were fixing this ride, I don't remember which one, and I accidentally fell near it. Luckily I sort of put up my arms and the sharp part cut me up pretty badly but I was fine. I didn't even go to the hospital though my mom almost sued the place for not having the place sectioned off or something." Sebastian remembered to put a small smile on his face as he talked about his mom almost suing to make it seem like he was remembering something.

The Doctor had a skeptical look on his face but put back the clipboard he was still holding and nodded as if to agree. "Well I hope you don't mind if we keep a look out for that just in case."

"Of course not." Agreed Sebastian easily. The teen knew that doing anything else would most definitely cause suspicion.

"I hope you have an easy recovery." Said Dr. Valerio as he got up from his chair.

"So do I." Answered Sebastian in an almost cheeky way. The doctor shook his head but had a smile on his face as he left the room.

Sebastian relaxed in the bed as the doctor left and he was once again alone. He had used the Theme Park story several times in the past and he always felt a certain amount of relief when they bought it. It was still early and there was a good chance that he would have another visitor, most likely the Warblers.

Boredom quickly became well acquainted with the young Warbler as he lay there doing nothing for over a half an hour. Luckily there was a knock on the door that immediately brought Sebastian's eyes to the door as he called out in a neutral voice, "Come in."

While the teen was glad to have a distraction and that his sanity had been saved he wasn't expecting what came through the door. Instead of a nurse or the Warblers, like he had been expecting, three members of the New Directions and their teacher, Mr. Schuester, came in one by one.

The teens were Kurt, Blain and the girl he had prepared to ruin next, Rachel. Sebastian raised one eyebrow in disbelief that they were even there as they stood before him, somewhat awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sebastian tiredly.

"Well we heard about your accident and we wanted to see if you were okay." Said Blaine diplomatically.

"And you brought your teacher with you?" Responded the Warbler Captain as he looked pointedly at Mr. Shuester. He had never actually met the man but had seen him in passing enough that he could recognize him.

"The whole club wanted to wish you a speedy recovery so it would only make sense that I would come." Answered Mr. Shue.

"The whole club?" Said Sebastian skeptically. He was too doped up on pain killers right now to bother being sarcastic and there was a teacher present so he knew he shouldn't say anything downright mean if he didn't want his Father to end up hearing about it.

"Some people had their reservations about this, myself included. But I had to come what with me being the most talented singer in McKinley to set a good example for others." Arrogantly Answered Rachel.

"Look Sebastian we know you don't like us and we don't particularly like us either but we thought this would be a nice thing to do." Said Blaine.

"We just wanted to know if you were alright." Added Kurt as he held Blaine's hand.

"Why?" Asked Sebastian. He was honestly confused with why they had come and wanted to know.

"Sebastian just because you're the Captain of a rival Glee Club that doesn't mean we have to be mean to you. The kids heard you were in a car accident and wanted to see if you were alright. Is that really that hard to believe?" Asked Mr. Shue.

"Oh so now that I've been injured we all should hold hands and sing about rainbows and butterflies?" Responded Sebastian with a scowl back on his face.

"No. In fact I still kind of hate you but I don't want you to be hurt. So we came to see if you were dying or not, sue us." Answered Kurt heatedly.

"Well as unless you're blind as well as stupid you can see that I'm alive with only one pair of eyes so why are you all here? And don't give me some bullshit about the New Directions wanting to wish me well or something." Snapped Sebastian as he got annoyed with their answers.

"The New Directions are wishing you well. I asked a Nurse in the hallway and she said you had surgery when you first came in." Said Mr. Shue softly as he tried to calm the Warbler down.

"Listen I'm sorry that we came but we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Added Blaine calmly.

Sebastian just sat there not saying anything as the four stared back at him. He was speechless for the first time in a long time that his 'enemies' had wanted to make sure that he was alright.

"Are you going to be preforming in Regionals?" Asked Rachel as she tried to start up the conversation again.

"I don't know." Replied Sebastian softly.

The teens shifted awkwardly in front of Sebastian, not used to the Warbler being so quiet.

"Well I'm glad you are all right and I'm sure the others will be when we tell them." Said Mr. Shue as he tried to bridge the awkward gap.

"Bye." Said Rachel as they all walked out of the door and left his sitting alone again.

Why did they care? It was the question that kept spiraling around in his head. Why was it that no one else had cared his entire life and now they kept saying that they did?

He knew better than to take people at face value or believe what people said but this was just weird. Pretending to care had almost no benefits for them so why would they do such a thing. All it was going to do was get them hurt in the long run.

God, he had thrown a slushy with rock salt in it at Blaine's face and now he was coming to see him in the hospital! He was the one who had sent the curly haired teen to the hospital. It just didn't make sense.

His Father hated him and his Mother wouldn't care if he died in that accident so why would they. His own blood didn't care yet his rival Glee club who we had scorned and injured was claiming that they wanted him to be okay.

Sebastian scowled as he tried to make find any logic in the New Direction's actions but could find none. The Warblers he could sort of get because they were his team but his rivals caring didn't make sense.

Thinking of the Warblers brought him back to what the girl Rachel had said about him competing in Regionals. He had been telling the truth when he had told her that he didn't know if he would be competing or not.

In two months he would most likely be completely healed but Regionals were only a month away. He didn't know if he would be healed enough to do the jumping and dancing that was involved in the Glee Club competitions.

The fact that he may not be well enough to preform caused another whole set of problems to arise. Sebastian was the Captain of the Warblers and so he had the lead in most of the songs they were doing.

This brought the problem of the Warblers now having to find a new lead singer to compete with. Did they even know he wouldn't be well enough to preform, thought Sebastian worriedly. He wanted to contact the Warblers but he didn't have a phone on him so he just hoped that they would visit soon.

With this weighing on his mind, Sebastian let sleep claim him once again.

 **AN/ So... I don't think this was to bad but tell me what you think. No, seriously tell me what you think. Any suggestions will be welcomed as this doesn't have a plan that is set in stone for future chapters (though I will only use it if I like it). Please review and no flames!**


End file.
